This is our love story
by Chic vampire
Summary: Basada en la canción de Taylor Swift, "Love Story", songfic. El amor a veces toma rumbos inesperados pero nada lo podrá separar, porque ellos decidieron vivir su historia de amor.


**This is our love story**

Inspirada en la canción de Taylor Swift: Love Story

* * *

¿Dónde te has metido Jacob? Iba pensando mientras caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela de derecho de Harvard. Tomé mi celular cuando sentí que vibró.

"_Estoy al frente del árbol" _corrí hasta la puerta principal… _como habían tan pocos árboles en Harvard _pensé irónicamente. Empecé a buscarlo cuando me topé una mirada muy penetrante. Era la primera vez que lo veía por acá, un hombre así no se perdía de vista.

Era como si lo conociese de otra época. El tiempo se detuvo.

**We were both young when I first saw you.****  
****I close my eyes, and the flashback starts,****  
****I'm standing there,****  
****On the balcony in summer air.**

La princesa Isabella Swan esperaba frente al balcón de su alcoba que llegara su padre, el rey Charles Swan, para bajar con él.

Hoy 13 de setiembre era el vigésimo cumpleaños de quien pronto se convertiría en la reina. Su madre, la reina Renné Swan se había encargado personalmente de arreglar todo el salón principal del palacio de _Buckingham._Se podían ver las luces resplandecientes hasta las afueras del pueblo. Isabella veía los vestidos de gala que usaban las mujeres para entrar, no conocía ni a la mitad de los invitados pero así era su vida.

**I see the lights, see the party, the ballgowns.****  
****See you make your way through the crowd,****  
****And say, "Hello",****  
****Little did I know**,

Isabella ya iba a cerrar sus ventanales cuando lo vio a entrar, el hijo del rey del pueblo contiguo, Edward Cullen. Él entraba de manera elegante, sonriendo a todos y abrazando a sus conocidos. _"Hola"_ eso era lo único que Isabella deseaba decirle.

**That you were Romeo,****  
****You were throwing pebbles,****  
****And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet."****  
****And I was crying on the staircase,****  
****Begging you, "Please don't go".**

-¿Isabella?- Bella se sobresaltó al oír la voz de su padre, cerró sus ventanales rápidamente.

-Ya voy padre- dijo acomodándose las ondas alrededor de su rostro.

-Te ves espectacular, el collar de esmeraldas te hace ver aún más perfecta- fue lo primero que le dijo su padre cuando abrió la puerta.

-Gracias padre, estoy muy emocionada- le confesó Isabella tomándose del brazo de su padre. En ese momento no eran ni rey ni princesa, eran simplemente un padre y una hija.

-Puedes ya elegir con quien casarte. Es tu decisión- el corazón de Isabella empezó a latir con mucha rapidez. Al ser la próxima princesa, la corte del reino consideraba que necesitaba a un rey a su lado.

-¿Has invitado a solteros?- preguntó innecesariamente, digamos que su padre era poco sutil al invitar todos los fines de semana a una familia diferente, todos con un factor en común, un hijo soltero de buena posición.

-Sí, tú eliges hija pero piensa muy bien, nuestro pueblo está primero- Isabella asintió mientras caminaban por el largo pasadizo que iba hacia la escalera principal.

-Está Mike Newton, Ben Cheney …Edward Cullen- se arrepintió al segundo de haberlo dicho, Edward Cullen era un tema prohibido.

-Lo siento padre, ha sido un atrevimiento de mi parte nombrarlo- dijo rápidamente agachando la cabeza en señal de disculpa.

-Solo lo he invitado porque Carlisle es un gran amigo mío, sabes lo que pienso sobre él, es un mujeriego- a Isabella no le alcanzó el tiempo para replicar porque ya habían llegado al inicio de los escalones de caracol.

Lo primero que vio la princesa Isabella cuando terminó de bajar las escaleras fueron a Edward Cullen quien la miraba muy interesado.

"_Llévame contigo"_ fue lo último que pensó antes de empezar a bailar con su padre.

**And I said,****  
****"Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.****  
****I'll be waiting, all that's left to do is run.****  
****You be the prince, and I'll be the princess,****  
****It's a love story, baby, just say, 'yes'.**

Ya habían pasado un par de horas, los ojos de todo el mundo estaban ya en otras cosas. Isabella aprovechó para subir a su dormitorio para cambiarse de zapatos, era un verdadero milagro que nadie la haya seguido.

-¿Va a algún sitio princesa?- Bella se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de Edward cuando terminó de subir las escaleras.

-Edward- susurró de manera muy baja, si alguien lo veía, Isabella sería mujer muerta.

-No me ha respondido- Isabella escondió su sonrisa, como siempre tan demandante.

-Voy hacia mi dormitorio caballero- dijo avanzando, tratando de dejarlo atrás.

-La acompaño, es un largo pasadizo-

-Muchas gracias pero puedo sola, además no sería bien visto que me vieran caminar hacia mi alcoba con un joven- dijo dándole la espalda, caminando por donde la luz de la luna la iluminaba.

Edward la ignoró olímpicamente y avanzó junto con ella. Isabella quería armar un escándalo, no era propio de ella pero lo hubiese hecho si se tratase de otra persona.

-Muchas gracias, nos vemos abajo- dijo mientras abría su puerta y se disponía a entrar cuando sintió que Edward la tomó del brazo.

-Bella…-

-Princesa Isabella- corrigió ella aprovechando el momento para zafarse de él, no podía pensar cuando lo tenía cerca.

-Me gustas y lo sabes- el corazón de Isabella latía mil veces más rápido, lo miró fijamente. Adentro de esa fachada, Isabella no era más que una niña de 20 años.

-Como le gusta la condesa Denali o mi prima segunda Jane Vulturi- dijo amargamente, no era un secreto de estado las aventuras que se decía Edward había tenido con otras mujeres.

-No creas lo que los demás dicen, me gustas y lo sabes- sí, lo sabía; siempre se lo repetía. Isabella recordó la primera vez, solo tenía 18 años y pensó hasta irse con él, pero el fin de semana llegó su prima Jane, quien le contó cosas espantosas de Edward.

Isabella escuchó los pasos de una persona acercándose, empujó a Edward hacia su dormitorio y la cerró con llave.

-¿Princesa Isabella?- Edward abrió los ojos de manera desmesurada.

-Dorotea, espérame un segundo- dijo Isabella tratando de controlar su voz.

-Yo me escondo, espérame en el jardín posterior- le dijo Edward avanzando hacia el servicio de la princesa.

-Edward es una… - Él se le acercó y le puso su dedo en los labios de ella.

-Por favor- Isabella vio en sus ojos la sinceridad. Edward fue hacia el servicio y cerró la puerta por adentro.

-¿Por qué tardaba tanto?- preguntó Dorotea, su nana, entrando junto con su lamparín.

-Estaba descalza, ¿Cuál te gusta más?- preguntó tomando el primer par de zapatos que vio.

**So I sneak out to the garden to see you,****  
****We keep quiet, 'cause we're dead if he knew,****  
****So close your eyes,****  
****Escape this town for a little while.****  
**

-Dime que no me estás mintiendo- fue lo primero que dijo Isabella cuando llegó al jardín. Se había cambiado el vestido largo de gala por uno más sencillo y con mucha mayor fluidez. Bajó manteniendo su sonrisa cordial y su elegancia, luego de conversar y alabar a su madre se dispensó para tomar un poco de aire.

-No lo estoy haciendo, te amo Bella, desde la primera vez que te vi- Bella, él era el único que le decía así. Isabella no pudo evitar sonreír y sonrojarse.

-Pero… todo el mundo habla- dijo tratando de encontrar puras excusas.

-Déjalos hablar, solo créeme a mí, siempre te seré sincero- le prometió Edward tomándola de las manos, se acercó lentamente a ella y depositó un beso en la frente.

-Sígueme- le dijo tomando su mano hacia adelante. Edward fue quien entrecruzó sus dedos.

-Mira- le dijo Isabella señalándole las estrellas.

-Es hermoso- dijo Edward admirando la belleza del cielo, las estrellas parecían haber salido para alumbrar la belleza de Isabella.

-Lo sé, siempre vengo acá. Edward no nos pueden ver, nos matarían- agregó con miedo en su voz.

-Cierra los ojos, este es nuestro momento- Isabella hizo lo que él dijo, lentamente se acercó hacia ella. Edward vaciló por unos instantes, pero luego acortó la distancia entre ambos y la besó dulcemente. El corazón de Isabella se quería salir del pecho.

**'Cause you were Romeo,****  
****I was a scarlet letter,****  
****And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet."****  
****But you were everything to me,****  
****Begging you, "Please don't go".****  
**

-No te vayas, todavía no- le suplicó Isabella jalándolo inútilmente hacia el jardín.

-Mi papá ya me debe estar buscando. Regreso mañana, te lo prometo, espérame acá después del almuerzo- le dijo tocando graciosamente su nariz.

-No te vayas- Edward se acercó hacia ella y la abrazó fuertemente.

-Tengo qué, por mí me quedaría contigo acá para siempre- le dijo besándole la frente.

-Entra tú primero- dijo Edward soltando la mano de Isabella.

-Cariño, ¿tanto te has demorado?- fue lo primero que le preguntó su madre cuando la vio entrar.

-Es una noche de estrellas, sabes cuánto me gustan-

-¿Reina Swan?- Renne Swan volteó poniendo una sonrisa aristocrática, la Reina Esme Cullen estaba detrás de ella.

-Esme, muchísimas gracias por asistir- le dijo dándole un abrazo cariñoso.

-Mi placer- se limitó a contestar Esme.

-Mucho gusto en verlo Carlisle- dijo Renne acercándose para que Carlisle tomara su mano y la besara con caballerosidad.

-Todo ha sido estupendo- dijo Edward interrumpiendo la conversación, miró disimuladamente a Isabella, su sonrojo creció más cuando este le guiñó un ojo a la salida.

**And I said,****  
****"Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.****  
****I'll be waiting, all that's left to do is run.****  
****You be the prince, and I'll be the princess,****  
****It's a love story, baby, just say, 'yes'."****  
**

-Vámonos, llévame contigo. Acá no podremos estar juntos- Isabella estaba sentada entra las piernas de Edward, apoyándose en sus rodillas.

**-**Lo sé, estoy pensando en qué hacer Bella, te juro que estoy pensando- era cierto, cuando Edward llegaba, se encerraba en su habitación para pensar en qué hacer.

-Te traje esto- le dijo Isabella volteando para quedar en frente de él. Le había dado un emparedado de pollo.

-Gracias, cabalgar hasta acá cansa mucho- dijo Edward antes de abrir el paquete.

-Mi hermana anda de curiosa- comentó tapándose la boca.

-¿Por qué no vino a mi cumpleaños?- inquirió Isabella. Alice Cullen era una gran conocida.

-Se fue a pasar el fin de semana a la casa de unos tíos, prácticamente la obligaron- dijo Edward recordando cómo había salido Alice prácticamente arrastrada.

-Mándale un pedazo de torta- dijo antes de abrir la cesta que había traído, sacó una pequeña caja de vidrio que tenía adentro los pedazos de su enorme torta de cumpleaños.

-¿Qué has hecho hoy?- preguntó Edward volviendo a su posición anterior, recostando su cara sobre los cabellos de Isabella.

-Tuve desayuno con los reyes de España, luego tuve clases de piano, después puras horas vacías, hasta ahorita- dijo haciendo su agarre con Edward más fuerte.

-Están muy ricos- dijo Edward alabando los emparedados.

-Gracias, mi nana me enseñó a prepararlos, a escondidas porque una futura reina no puede estar cocinando- dijo Isabella rodando los ojos, gesto que Edward pudo adivinar sin haber visto.

-¿Qué estás leyendo?- preguntó Edward con referencia al libro que le había visto al llegar.

-Libro sobre historia antigua, tengo una prueba más tarde- dijo Isabella volteándose para quedar en frente de él, lentamente fue ella quien acortó la distancia y lo besó cariñosamente.

**"Romeo, save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel.****  
****This love is difficult, but it's real.****  
****Don't be afraid, we'll make it of this mess,****  
****It's a love story, baby, just say, 'yes'."**

-¡Isabella Marie Swan!- la futura reina abrió los ojos de manera desmesurada. Era la quinta vez en seis días que salía a cabalgar y no regresaba hasta después de dos horas; ya tenían que haberse dado cuenta.

-Dime madre- dijo Isabella entrando a uno de los salones.

-¿Edward Cullen, es en serio?- preguntó la Reina con desdeño.

-Has aprovechado todo este tiempo que tu padre y yo hemos estado ocupados atendiendo a otros reinos para irte de escondidas con ese tipo- añadió tratando a Edward como si fuera inferior a todos.

-Es un príncipe mamá, no un tipejo- replicó Isabella levantando la mirada por primera vez.

-Está muy mal lo que estás haciendo. Debes de pensar en tu imagen, tú representas a tu pueblo. Tienes que escoger bien- agregó Renne Swan tomando de los brazos a su hija.

-Quiero escoger, no lo conocen y ya lo juzgan, ¡no hay oportunidad con ustedes!- Isabella nunca les había gritado a ninguno de sus papás.

-¿Qué está pasando acá?- preguntó Charlie Swan entrando de un porrazo al salón.

-Isabella está con…-

-Edward Cullen, papá- interrumpió Isabella. La mirada de su padre expresaban sorpresa y decepción. Isabella no pudo soportarlo, tomó la cola de su vestido rosa y salió corriendo.

-¡Isabella!- escuchó el grito de su papá pero no le importó. Fue hacia las caballerizas, tomó a su caballo y empezó a montar con la esperanza de que Edward estuviera en su prado. Dios gracias a que no se equivocó, cuando Edward vio la impresión de Isabella, fue hacia ella.

-Bella, baja del caballo- Isabella lloraba de frustración, de impotencia por no poder defender a la persona que amaba.

-¿Qué paso, preciosa, por qué lloras?- Isabella se apegó hacia él, lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Ya se enteraron- se limitó a decir.

-Cálmate- le pidió Edward sentándose junto con ella en el pasto.

-No nos van a dejar ser felices- dijo Isabella volviendo a llorar.

-Cálmate, no me gusta verte así- las palabras de Edward sonaron tan sinceras que Bella tomó su pañuelo y empezó a secarse el rostro.

-Hay que dejarnos de ver por unos días, darles la impresión que es un capricho que ya va a pasar- se podía escuchar como el corazón de la inocente niña de 20 años se rompía.

-No puedo estar sin ti- dijo tomándolo del rostro.

-Te mandaré cartas, las recibirás a nombre de mi hermana- dijo Edward pegando su frente con la de ella.

**-**Vendré con mi papá para hablar con el tuyo. Quiero hacer esto bien, si huimos parecerá que estamos haciendo algo malo… no es así, el amor no es malo en ningún sentido**- **Era la primera vez que decía la palabra _amor_.

**-**Edward…**- **

**-**Te amo hermosa, nada ni nadie nos va a separar- Isabella asintió firmemente, se acercó hacia él y lo besó.

**Well, I got tired of waiting,****  
****Wondering if you were ever coming around.****  
****My faith in you was fading,****  
****When I met you on the outskirts of town.****-**Una carta para la princesa, de parte de la princesa Alice Cullen**- **avisó el mayordomo de la familia.

-Esto está muy mal- dijo Dorotea negando con la cabeza.

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó Isabella entrando hacia el salón principal. Dorotea le entrega la cara, Isabella se sonroja y va corriendo hacia su habitación. Abre la carta sentada en su cama.

_Te extraño demasiado, no puedo ni respirar sabiendo que no te veré hasta dentro de un par de días. Ya hablé con mi papá, está furioso porque desde el principio tenía que haber manifestado mis intenciones contigo, pero me va a apoyar. Los reyes de España ahora están acá, por eso tardaré un par días._

_Te has llevado una parte de mi corazón contigo, cuídala._

_Con amor, Edward_

Los días iban pasando, las cartas eran constantes siempre repitiendolo mismo, que iría pero que todo dentro de reino se complicaba, cosas fuera de sus manos se estaban interponiendo. Isabella iba perdiendo las esperanzas, hacia todo lo que tenía que hacer pero siempre con lentitud y con desgano. Quien se había llevado una parte de su corazón era él.

Hasta el día que llegó la carta final.

_Mañana nos embarcamos en la mañana, llegaremos alrededor del medio día o tal vez antes. Como te lo prometí, nada ni nadie nos separará._

_Ya pronto te veré. Te espero en nuestro prado._

_Con amor, Edward_

-¡Dorotea!- gritó Isabella luego de esconder la carta junto con todas las demás.

-Dígame- dijo alarmada Dorotea quien dejó todo en el pasillo para socorrer a la princesa.

-¿Qué hora es?- preguntó Isabella tratando de encontrar algún reloj.

-Las 11 de la mañana- respondió Dorotea guardando su reloj de mano.

-Ayúdame a vestirme- pidió Isabella corriendo hacia su armario, escogió un vestido color verde claro y empezó a sacarse el camisón. Se metió como pudo en ese vestido, arregló su cabello poniéndola en una cola alta, se puso su tiara y salió corriendo del palacio.

-Voy a cabalgar- avisó entrando a las caballerizas. Henry, el encargado la miró consternado.

-Es muy temprano- replicó. Isabella insistió y el encargado no pudo más que facilitarle su caballo.

-Suerte niña- murmuró antes de verla partir hacia el prado.

-Vamos, vamos más rápido- le pidió Isabella a su caballo.

**And I said,****  
****"Romeo, save me, I've been feeling so alone.****  
****I keep waiting for you, but you never come.****  
****Is this in my head,****  
****I don't know what to think,"**

Cuando llegó a su prado Edward la esperaba impaciente.

-Edward- susurró Isabella como si necesitara un pinchazo para saber que eso era la realidad.

-No tengo mucho tiempo, mis papas esperan adentro- dijo Edward acercándose hacia ella y abrazarla.

-Sálvame, ya no puedo más. Me siento sola acá. Ya no sé qué pensar- Edward la tomó del rostro.

-Piensa en nosotros, tú y yo juntos hasta el final, recuérdalo- Isabella asintió. Edward le dio un casto beso antes de subirse a su caballo y cabalgar lo más rápido posible.

Isabella se resistió por una media hora, luego fue hacia el palacio, cuando quiso pasar por el pasillo que daba al despacho del rey, dos hombres de seguridad la detuvieron.

-Necesito…-

-Su padre ha dado órdenes estrictas, no puede estar en ninguno de estos cuartos- se vio interrumpida Isabella. No le quedo de otra más que contener las lágrimas hasta su alcoba.

-Cálmese niña- pidió Dorotea cuando la vio llorando en su dormitorio.

-Isabella- la princesa levantó la cabeza al recordar una voz cantarina familiar.

-Alice- dijo corriendo para abrazarla fuertemente.

-Vamos a tomar el té- le dijo Alice tomándola de las manos, Isabella asintió y se fueron hacia el jardín.

-No puedo con la angustia, ya han pasado dos horas- dijo Isabella caminando de un lado para otro.

-Todo estará bien- dijo Alice por milésima vez.

-Princesa Alice, su padre la está buscando, dice que se tienen que retirar de inmediato- Isabella no sabía quién era pero Alice parecía tenerle mucho respeto porque inmediatamente se paró.

-Isabella- empezó a decir Alice.

-Urgente princesa Alice- pidió el hombre. Alice le besó la mejilla y se fue corriendo para seguir al hombre.

Isabella se había sentado en el jardín, nadie la había venido a buscar pero ya tenía que entrar, el almuerzo ya se iba a servir. Caminó lentamente entre los enormes muros. Edward se había y la había dejado sin ninguna explicación. Antes de que pudiera cruzar el umbral que la llevaría a la sala principal, escuchó el eco de un grito.

**He knelt to the ground,****  
****And pulled out a ring and said,****  
****"Marry me, Juliet, you'll never have to be alone.****  
****I love you, and that's all I really know.****  
****I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress,****  
****It's a love story, baby just say yes."****  
****Ohhhh ohhh****  
****We were both young when I first saw you...****  
**

-¡Bella!- Isabella tomó el largo de su vestido y bajó corriendo las escalinatas. Hacia el fondo se podía ver a Edward cabalgando hacia ella.

Tardó menos de dos segundos en llegar, bajó del caballo y empezó a correr hacia ella, Isabella hizo lo mismo. Cuando la tuvo al frente Edward la estrechó entre sus brazos mientras daba vueltas con ella, la había extrañado tanto, tanto que dolía.

-Cásate conmigo- Isabella no tuvo ni tiempo para analizar.

-Si- dijo como si fuera innato.

-Te amo y con eso es suficiente- le dijo Edward antes de besarla dulcemente.

-Mi papá…- empezó a decir Isabella.

-Después de dos horas de explicaciones y disculpas, me aceptó… tenemos su bendición- Isabella ya tenía la felicidad completo.

-¿Por qué se fueron tan rápido?- preguntó mientras se soltaba de sus brazos.

-Quería recoger esto- dijo mostrándole una pequeña caja de terciopelo azul, adentro estaba el anillo de compromiso más hermoso del mundo.

-Ahora es tuyo- añadió tomando su mano y colocándolo en su dedo.

-Te amo, Edward- murmuró ella entra lágrimas.

-Yo también, Bella- dijo tomándola del rostro y limpiándolas.

Esa era su historia de amor.

**Ohhhh ohhh****  
****We were both young when I first saw you...**

Como si fuera magnetismo, Bella avanzó hacia él, Edward se levantó y se le quedó mirando. _El amor a primera vista si existe_ fue lo primero que pensaron ambos.


End file.
